


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Alpha Jess, Alternate Ending, F/M, Last Episode AU, Mpreg, Omega Rudy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: Instead of dying by his mates, Rudy finds himself in a ... sensitive situation, shall we say? Either scenario hurts like a bitch.
Relationships: Jess/Rudy Wade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. We Have a Situation, Houston

"Fucking hell!" Rudy seethed as he hunched over on his side as he was flung across the room but the electro-bitch. A sharp pain rode along his stomach as he curled around himself on the floor. 

"Rudy!" The other three, Finn, Abbey and Alex, collectively shouted to him, running to his side. Alex picked him up and slid him onto his knees, kneeling behind him. Abbey took his hand while Finn knelt beside her. 

"You alright?" Finn asked, lip quivering. 

"Rudy!!" Jess shouted from across the hall, she sprinted across the floor, sliding on her knees to his side. "What the fuck happened?" 

Before anyone could explain, Rudy tried to curl around himself again, eyes squeezed shut, biting his lip as he groaned in pain. Abbey looked down and saw a growing wet stain in the crotch area of his trousers. 

"Did you piss yourself?" Abbey shouted. 

Rudy shook his head, gasping heavily. "Fuck." 

Jess took his hand and gripped it, "It's alright okay, you're going to be okay."

"Shit." Alex had an epiphany of sorts, "When was the last time you had... a y'know... pe-"

"Period?" Abbey tilted her head. 

Rudy tried to sit himself up, "Erm... I- You know what? Can't for the life of me remember." 

"Alex, are you trying to say he's... pregnant?" Finn made it sound like such an impossible thing to happen. Finn looked at Rudy with his eyebrows furrowed. "Are you?" 

Rudy's eyes kept to-ing and fro-ing. "I can't even... Oh fuck. Yep. That could be true. That's just fucking-"

"Is it mine?" Jess' voice went quiet as she asked him. She looked at him, with big doe eyes. She wasn't angry. Not even in the slightest, she just wanted the truth. 

"Probably." Rudy nodded, gripping tightly onto the girls' hands. "What the fuck do we do?" 

"Erm..." Alex mumbled, "Does anyone know how to deliver a baby?" 

"Don't ask me why." Finn put his hand up. "I do." 

"Why?" Abbey asked. 

"What did the man just say, Abbey?" Rudy scowled at her. "Don't ask, don't tell and all that, ow, bollocks." 

"Contraction?" Jess asked. 

"That's fucked, man." Rudy chuckled. "Can we call them something else so this doesn't seem as real?" 

"It's kinda real, though." Abbey tried to reason. "That baby's real and it's coming now." 

"Well aren't you just a rain of fucking sunshine." Rudy growled as the contraction reached its peak. 

"Just try and breathe." Jess coached him. "In and out." 

"I know how to breathe, love." He tried to crack a smile but it was happening way too quick. "So... I'm guessing Finn has got to ... check? I wanna say check but I'm also shitting myself at the little twerp looking around there like it's some fucking ornament or something." 

"Is he rambling?" Abbey whispered to Jess. 

"Yep." Jess nodded, Rudy always rambled when he was shitting himself. It was like a reflex with him. 

"Abbey, you go get some towels or something, Alex... you can't really move. Jess, stay with Rudy." Finn instructed, a slight wobble in his voice. 

"Please don't go." Rudy whispered to Jess. 

Jess stroked his hair back, brushing the stray hairs out of his face, she kissed his temple, "I'm not going anywhere, babe." 

"Right," Finn smacked his hands together, "We should move you somewhere where you're a bit more comfortable." 

"I'm fine here." Rudy breathed out slowly, "Hurts to move." 

Jess held his hand, Alex holding the other. Finn made a move to pull Rudy's trousers down, he pulled them down to the ankles, then moved the wet fabric to the side. "Fuck." 

"What's wrong?" Jess asked worriedly. 

"No!" Finn calmed them down, "Nothing's wrong! I can see the head!"

"What?" Alex gagged, imaging a head squeezing-

"Fuck!" Rudy practically screamed, "Just get it fucking out! 

"Jess, swap places with me." Alex attempted to move Rudy forward, Jess quickly and swiftly swapped places with him. "I'm going to help Abbey, we need shit now." 

"Rudy, just breathe with me alright," Rudy clamped his hands around Jess', "that's it." 

Rudy bent forward, gritting his teeth as he pushed hard, crying out loud. 

"How's he feeling?" Abbey asked as she came around the corner with her arms full of supplies, towels and the first aid kit. 

"How do you think he's feeling?" was asked by Jess as Rudy roared, "LIKE I'M BEING RIPPED IN FUCKING HALF!!! OWWW!" 

Everyone looked at Rudy with wide eyes as Rudy screamed in agony, pushing the head out, then he sagged on top of Jess, tears trickling down his face. Abbey set down the things beside Finn. Finn immediate grabbed a towel and put one between Rudy's open legs, watching as the head crowned. 

"It's fucking burning. Is it supposed to do that?" 

Finn nodded, "Yeah it's when the head's crowning, it's like a ring of fire... I think." 

"You think?" Rudy growled. "I relying on Finn's thinking skills." 

Alex walked back into the room with a bowl of water and a wet rag. He passed the bowl to Abbey who placed it on the floor next to Finn. He then passed the rag to Jess who wiped Rudy's brow. 

"Thanks, big lad." Rudy winked, sweat dripping from his head. 

Alex looked over to one of the ex young offenders, "I'm gonna clean the blood and piss up." 

Jess nodded without taking her attention away from Rudy. 

"That's it!" Finn laughed, "Head's coming nicely now, just push a bit more." 

"Shit! Rudy didn't even bend forward that time, he just laid back and pushed, slowly losing energy. He felt the head pop out with a squelch, he felt Jess' lips against his temple. 

"That's it," She whispered, "You're doing great."

"It's killing me, Jess." Rudy sobbed, holding onto her hands, "I don't wanna do this anymore." 

Jess stayed strong, didn't let the tears fall down her cheeks, I-"  
"Ooooh." Rudy groaned again, Jess could feel him tense up as he pushed again, trying to get the shoulders out. 

A problem soon appeared, Rudy had been pushing for over an hour and the shoulders hadn't even budged. Jess could see Finn start to worry, she was too. Rudy's skin had grown pale, even more pale than his usual pasty tone. 

"You're doing so well, babe." Jess held onto him, trying to make sure that he stayed awake but it was a task that had been growing harder when she saw the blood on Finn's hands. 

'Oh fuck', she swore in her mind. 

"It's fucking stuck!" Rudy's head lolled to the side. 

"Why don't he try and do it on all fours?" Finn suggested. 

Jess nodded, it could help, "C'mon, Rudy," she put her hands on his arms, helping him to flip over on his knees. When he was on them, he put his arms around her neck, leaning his face into her neck. Finn kept his shaking hands on the baby's head the whole time, the white towel was stained with blood. 

"Breathe." Jess calmly reminded him, trying not to look at the blood on his thighs. The red stains stared accusingly at her. 

Rudy sobbed as he pushed but like before nothing was working, he had pushed for a further twenty minutes and nothing had worked. Jess knew that the outcome of this wouldn't be a nice one, she knew that something terrible would happen. 

"Get a fucking ambulance." Jess whimpered. "Abbey! Ring an ambulance! NOW!"

Abbey shuffled on the floor, half crawling half running to the phone. Alex came back and paled at the bloodbath in front of him, Rudy's legs were trembling beneath him. 

He could see that the baby was stuck, he tried to regulate his breathing as he approached them. "Break the pelvis."

"What?" Jess asked. 

"Huh?" Finn gasped. 

Rudy tried to keep himself up and he would have done too if it wasn't for Jess holding him up he would have done. "Will it get the baby out?"

Alex nodded, "I saw it on a show, it's going to really hurt."

"Ambulance is on the way!" Abbey shouted from the door. "It's on the way!"

"Do it." Jess looked up to Finn. "Do it." 

Alex crouched beside Finn, "I'm going to break Rudy's pelvis and keep them apart, Finn get ready to get that baby out." 

Jess moved to put Rudy back onto his back and held onto him, "Hold onto me as tight as you want to." 

Rudy grabbed the wet rag from her and shoved it into his mouth, "Fucking do it." 

Jess held him close to her, as tight as she could as Alex readied himself. 

"1...2..." CRACK. 

Jess had never heard someone scream that much. 

She never wanted to again. 


	2. Birds of a Feather

The scream that tore out of Rudy's throat was horrifying. Jess didn't think that she had ever hear anything so... scary. 

She could feel him violently trembling underneath her. She could feel his tears stain her neck and Jess tried so hard to not cry. She had to be strong for him. 

Alex held Rudy's pelvis apart, felt the blood staining his hands. He would have thrown up but his focus was on the little head and nothing more. Finn held the towel, cupping the head and urging Rudy to push. 

Abbey knelt by Jess, feeling helpless. She just watched the scene unfold. 

"I can't do it anymore... I can't!"

Jess knew he couldn't. She kissed him and held him up. "I know. I know. Please just one more push. Just one. Then it'll be over."

Rudy tried. He really tried. He tended up and pushed. A little bit more of the baby edged through. He sagged against Jess' chest and sobbed, his chest heaving. His energy was spent. 

"I'm sorry... Jess.. I am." He whimpered. The next contraction came and he didn't even try and push. He just cried out in pain, gritted his teeth. 

"Rudy," a tear fell down her face, "you need to push. You could die.... I don't want you to die, Rudy." 

Rudy nodded and hoisted himself up. This was one hell of a day that he wasn't expecting to have a baby. Like out of him. It was fucking weird. It was just that sentence from Jess that made it real. He could die. Actually die. 

He pushed as hard as he could and felt the baby fall out with a final scream along with a gush of blood. 

Finn wrapped the baby in a clean towel, smiling as they cried. 

"Rudy?" Abbey asked, touching his shoulder. 

Jess felt Rudy's hands slacken and fall from them. Her eyes widened and her heart stopped as she saw the blood growing inbetween his legs. He was so pale. Pale as a ghost. 

"Rudy!" She cried. "Fuck! No no no! Come on! Stay with me!"

"Where's the fucking ambulance?" Alex grumbled, staring at the blood. 

Rudy's legs fell down, he was growing paler by the second. His eyes glazed over and his head lulled to the side. 

"Fuck!" 


	3. C is For

The next few hours passed so quickly that they sort of blurred into one. 

If Jess was honest with herself, she couldn't tell how much time had passed since she sat in the ambulance with Rudy and the baby. She couldn't get the horrifying images of a basically dead Rudy lying on a stretcher, bloodied and pale. One paramedic sat with Rudy and the other paramedic held the baby in his arms. Jess wanted to hold her. 

Her and Rudy's little girl. 

She didn't think it was possible to love someone who you hadn't held yet. 

"Will he be okay?" She asked them, sniffling. 

The paramedic nodded, "He'll need a blood transfusion," because of the hemorrhage. 

She had never seen so much blood before. 

Now, she was sitting in a hospital room, watching the even rise and fall of Rudy's chest as he laid in the bed, an IV wired into his arm. If not for the heart monitor, she would have believed he was dead. She was exceedingly grateful that he wasn't. At the edge of the bed, in a bassinet, was the baby. She was sleeping soundly. Jess would have smiled if she didn't glimpse at Rudy. It wasn't like him to be this quiet. 

_"Where the fuck is it?" Alex shouted to the group._

_"Jesus!" Jess bit her lip, holding onto Rudy but she could feel him slowly fade away._

"...Jess?" A quiet voice came from the bed. 

Rudy swiped the tears from her face and sat herself on the bed, taking his hand. "Hey." 

"Please tell me that was some fucked up dream." 

Jess shook her head, "I'm sorry." 

"What for?" Rudy asked, kissing her hand. "Yeah, I feel a tad sore but I'm pretty sure that I've had a slug up me arse before now. Can't tell which is worse still."   
"Salt up the arsehole probably wasn't the best thing to do." Jess chuckled, brushing his hair to the side. 

"So," Rudy cleared his throat, "Since all this happened, where-"

Rudy was interrupted by the sound of a baby cooing. 

"What-"

Jess let go of his hand to stand up and retrieve the baby from her bassinet, she was dressed in a white onesie, "You've been out for a few days so Abbey went to and get the baby some clothes. 

"Wanna hold her?" 

Rudy nodded, tearing up with a smile on his pale face, "Yeah, have you named her yet?" 

"No," Jess shook her head, "I was gonna wait for you." 

Jess re-approached him and put the baby on his chest, he was still weak to properly hold her. 

"She's beautiful," Rudy sniffled, slowly raising a hand up to touch her back, "I've got an idea." 

"For her name?" 

Rudy nodded, "Cassidy." 

"I like that." Jess smiled, putting her hand on top of Rudy's. "Cassidy Wade. It goes." 

"I love you." Rudy whispered to her. "I really do and I'm sorry that I wasn't always there for you. I'm sorry that I can be a right cunt." 

"Language," Jess giggled, "there's a baby present." 

Rudy sighed, "I don't know the first thing about taking care of a baby. I don't even have a proper house." 

"Then move in with me." Jess suggested. "I'm being serious. Live with me, with Cassidy." 

"You're-" Rudy blinked, "You want that?" 

"Yeah." 

"Let's do it." 


	4. Domesticated Bliss

When Rudy and Cassidy had been discharged from the hospital, Jess carried the car seat with the baby in, pushing Rudy in his wheelchair as they exited the building, towards the car in the car park. 

"I'll put her in." Jess kissed Rudy's cheek as he pushed himself into the passenger seat of the car, out of the wheelchair that Jess just left in the park. 

"Thanks," Rudy whispered as he got himself settled in Jess' car. 

Jess buckled the car seat in then closed the door, she took a deep sigh before getting into the driver's seat. She could see a look of worry on Rudy's face. "What is it?" 

"Huh?" Rudy looked at her, eyebrows furrowed. "I'm fine." 

Jess only had to raise her eyebrow to earn a sigh from the taller, lanky man. 

"Damn you can always see my bullshit." Rudy laughed under his breath, "I'm worried, Jess. Proper worried." 

"About-?" 

"Cass." Rudy gestured to her, smiling as she slept in her car seat. "How the fuck am I supposed to raise a baby? I can barely look after myself." 

"You've got me, Rude." Jess gently gripped his shoulder, squeezing it. "You're not alone in this." 

"I know." Rudy moved forward to kiss her, holding her neck. 

Jess sighed, smiling contently. Rudy groaned slightly in pain at his broken pelvis. 

"How long do you reckon I'll have to use this for?" 

"Ooh." Jess shrugged, "I'm gonna have to look after you for a while." 

"Sorry about that." Rudy chuckled.

"Don't be." She kissed her hand. "You'd do the same for me. 

"Yeah I would." 

Jess didn't know exactly what would happen over the next few days, weeks, months... years but what she did know was, no matter how hard it would get, she'd take each moment as it came. 

No matter what. 


End file.
